TerraVision Song Contest 3
|presenters = Petra Mede |director = McMalte |exsupervisor = WUB Council |exproducer = Jesus Falcon PoomA Asean ESC Kuba escDisney Calling |host = SVT |opening = | entries =1 | debut = Moldova Switzerland Georgia Liechtenstein United Arab Emirates | return = Russia | withdraw = Belarus | map year = | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = "We Don't Run From Anyone" |nex = |pre = |уear = |disqualified = }} TerraVision Song Contest 20178.A, often referred to as TVSC 2018.A will be the second edition of the TerraVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in Stockholm, Sweden. Location : For further information see Japan Japan (Japanese: 日本 Nippon ɲip̚poɴ or Nihon ɲihoɴ; formally 日本国 About this sound Nippon-koku or Nihon-koku, meaning "State of Japan") is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies off the eastern coast of the Asian mainland, and stretches from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the southwest. The kanji that make up Japan's name mean "sun origin". 日 can be read as ni and means sun, while 本 can be read as hon, or pon and means origin. Japan is often referred to by the famous epithet "Land of the Rising Sun" in reference to its Japanese name. Japan is a stratovolcanic archipelago consisting of about 6,852 islands. The four largest are Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku, which make up about ninety-seven percent of Japan's land area and often are referred to as home islands. The country is divided into 47 prefectures in eight regions; Hokkaido being the northernmost prefecture and Okinawa being the southernmost one. The population of 127 million is the world's tenth largest. Japanese people make up 98.5% of Japan's total population. Approximately 9.1 million people live in the city of Tokyo, the capital of Japan. Host City : For further information see Sendai Sendai (仙台市 Sendai-shi, Japanese: séꜜǹdàì) is the capital city of Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, and the largest city in the Tōhoku region, and the second largest city north of Tokyo. In 2010, the city had a population of one million, and was one of Japan's 20 designated cities. The city was founded in 1600 by the daimyō Date Masamune, and is nicknamed the City of Trees (杜の都 Mori no Miyako); there are about 60 zelkova trees on Jōzenji Street (定禅寺通 Jōzenji dōri) and Aoba Street (青葉通 Aoba dōri). In the summer, the Sendai Tanabata Festival, the largest Tanabata festival in Japan, is held. In winter, the trees are decorated with thousands of lights for the Pageant of Starlight (光のページェント), lasting through most of December. On March 11, 2011, coastal areas of the city suffered catastrophic damage from a magnitude 9.0 offshore earthquake which triggered a destructive tsunami. Venue : For further information see Shellcom Sendai Shellcom Sendai (シェルコムせんだい Sherukomu Sendai) is a multipurpose athletic facility located in Izumi-ku, Sendai, Japan. Managed by the city of Sendai, it can be configured for softball, futsal and tennis, among other sports. International events, such as exhibition matches between the United States women's softball team and Japan, have taken place there, and the facility has also hosted concerts by SMAP and other artists. It is named for its seashell-like appearance. The entire southern half (outfield, when configured for softball) is capable of rotating around the outside of the rest of the stadium, giving an open-air feel at times. Completed in 2000, the facility has a total of 21,324 m² of enclosed space spread across four levels, including the entrance hall, locker rooms, permanent and temporary seating areas, and the main athletic ground, which is 13,132 m² in size. Up to 1050 seats are available for spectator matches, although most of the time the grounds are being used by residents of the city for recreational purposes. Format The WUB has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals with (18 countries in each). In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 or 6) without a second chance round. Voting The WUB has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by NHK in June 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in August 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries 47 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on January 2018. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started in June. As the rules say, if the country will select internally their entry, they should announced the artist at least one week before they reveal the song. Confirmed countries Semifinalists Finalists